


it's him, stonernap

by unrequited_heartbreak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Dumb boys are dumb, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Lowercase, M/M, Marijuana, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_heartbreak/pseuds/unrequited_heartbreak
Summary: a super quick oneshot that i recently finished up that i figured ao3 would appreciate!nothing too fancy, just three boys on a roof, a joint, and some unresolved feelings
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	it's him, stonernap

**Author's Note:**

> in case you somehow missed the tags and description, tw for drug use and weed
> 
> enjoy :D

"well it's basically- we put our lips together-" dream wheezes sharply from behind him and sapnap goes red, "and we share the smoke. it’s less painful for beginners and stuff."

sapnap busies himself with sticking down a loose part of the joint and waiting for a response. his words sit comfortably in the cool air, and despite the nervousness rolling off him in waves, there’s a sense of peace. 

george and dream know he smokes weed, hell, dream has sat up on this very roof with him quite a few times before, but an audience of two is somehow much more nerve wracking than one. george is interested, curious- he watches as sapnap fusses with the notebook paper he uses instead of proper rolling paper and laughs when sapnap fumbles the smoke trick he’s learning. 

dream is pretty low maintenance in comparison. he hands sapnap water when he starts coughing and occasionally shows him a funny meme, maybe says something philosophical while staring up at the stars that makes sapnap scoff. add george into the mix though, and apparently he turns into an annoying bastard.

dream is still snickering from his little nest of blankets, and george spares a half calculated whack back at him. he swallows a small grin when the hit lands and dream let out an  _ oof,  _ rolling to the side and dramatically slapping the back of his hand to his forehead. sapnap takes another hit from the joint, and george tries not to stare as the smoke drifts past his lips. 

"you're gonna breathe smoke back into my mouth?? that sounds so gross," george wrinkles his nose, adjusting his knee where it sits under his chin, "it's like a kiss but worse."

"it is not! it's just gentler on your weak baby lungs. we share water bottles all the time, it's not any worse than that." sapnap huffs and leftover smoke follows his words as they float up towards the stars. dream laughs again (his throat is gonna be sore from all this ridicule) and george rolls his eyes.

"what if it doesn't work and we just kiss for no reason?" 

"what's so bad about kissing me- you're the one who was curious in the first place!"

"guys," dream interjects, and they both turn to him, glaring. "what's the worst that can happen? it’s not like either of you are madly in love with each other, it’s just a weed kiss between dudes on a roof in the middle of the night. completely normal."

sapnap laughs breathily, nervously. "i mean we do both have socks on..."

george scoffs and buries his face in his knees, but even in the dark you can see his blush.

"okay, whatever. lets do it."

sapnaps face lights up. he straightens, scooting over to a more comfortable position, and george moves his knees down to settle cross legged. he fights the urge to cover his face with his hands, instead staring pointedly everywhere that isnt sapnaps face. his heart is pounding. sapnap must be able to hear it over the wind. george can't help but look up again.

sapnap presses the joint to his mouth and breathes in, slow and relaxed. george makes out a 3x and a = on the paper. is this even safe? breathing in burnt notebook paper? he should buy something better for next time. oh god, next time? will there be a next time? he’s probably gonna make a fool of himself. sapnap won’t want to invite him again.

suddenly sapnap is leaning in and it yanks him out of his head and back onto the roof.

"wait- i'm not ready."

sapnap pulls back a bit, but he still has to exhale; the smoke pours from his mouth in one big puff. george feels it ghost over his neck, warm and herbal, and he shivers. something like dread but a bit more excited settles in the pit of his stomach.

"sorry, i should've given you a warning. do you still want to keep going?" sapnap stares up at him with worried eyes and george looks away, over his shoulder, towards dream. dream is staring at his phone. fuck. 

"i- yeah, i think so," george says, "you can do it now."

sapnap moves the joint up to his lips again. the end flashes brightly and dulls as he finishes the breath. he's making eye contact and he's moving and he's bracing himself with a hand beside george's knee and oh god- he's kissing him. his stomach flutters. the sensation is so alien that he opens his mouth in surprise, and quickly remembers to breathe in as sapnap breathes out.

its nice, kind of- until it isn't, and he's coughing his lungs out. 

"oh god i'm so sorry george- you didn't breathe in for so long and i didnt mean to breathe out that quickly and- are you okay? dream, get some water or something, he's dying!" 

dream is laughing at them now, having finally looked up to see george curled into a ball coughing like a dying cat and sapnap rambling apologies, both beet red. sapnap is trying to help while also not being able to set down his little cylindrical fire hazard. george is trying to breathe. dream hands george the water bottle, barely containing a wheeze.

george grabs the bottle with frantic hands, chugging it for a few seconds before stopping just long enough to say, "it’s okay sapnap, really, it wasn't your fault- no, i'm not upset- yes, i wanna try again." 

his eyes are tearing up a little and his lips are tingling and there's something swirling in his chest. he takes a deep breath. he sets down the bottle.

"are you sure?" sapnap’s eyes are wide, brows pulled up taught with worry. george has never really noticed how long his eyelashes are.

"yeah, i'm sure."


End file.
